sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gligar
Gligar(goyle) (グライガー(ゴイル), Guraigā(goiru)) is a dual Ground/Flying-type FlyScorpion Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Gliscor when leveled up holding a Razor Fang during the night. Apperance :Voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi (both English and Japanese) Gligar is a small, purple, bat-like Pokémon. It has a 99List of Pokémon by body style#Pokémon with a single pair of wings|single pair of blue wings]], which are similar in function to a flying squirrel's, and have purple pointed claws at the edges of the membranes, the same purple as its body. Gligar has pincers on its forelegs, and a segmented, insectoid tail with a stinger on the end. Gligar has short hind legs, and feet that appear segmented with a large, single claw each. Additionally, Gligar has long, pointed ears and triangle-shaped eyes, fangs and a large tongue that is often seen out of its mouth. Gligar could be considered a cousin of Skorupi due to its scorpion-like traits; however, it shares some bat-like traits as well, making it similar to Zubat. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 142.9 lbs. Gender differences A female Gligar has a smaller stinger. Gallery Special abilities Gligar knows a small handful of poisonous attacks, such as Poison Sting and the rarely known Cross Poison. Gligar can also use a few Bug-type moves, like Fury Cutter and U-turn. While Gligar can learn Ground-type and Rock-type moves typical to a Ground-type Pokémon, its abilities as a Flying-type are limited. Most notable is the fact that Gligar cannot learn Fly. Also, Gligar and its evolved form Gliscor are two out of three Pokémon that are both Flying and Ground, which gives them an immunity to both Electric and Ground moves. This trait is shared only with Vibrava, Flygon, Baltoy, and Claydol due to the Levitate Ability, and Landorus, who has the same type combination. As shown in Riding the Winds of Change!, Gligar, along with its evolved form Gliscor, can emit sound waves to detect obstacles and fly around them. Behavior Flying straight at the foe's face, it startles them by clamping on with its clawed hind legs and the pincers on its forelegs, before jabbing with its poison stinger. Gligar also tend to ambush prey as it passes by below. When it is done gliding, it hops along the ground back to its nest. Habitat Gligar live in mountainous regions, making their nests along cliff sides. It also prefers hot arid environments, but doesn't mind forests either. Diet Gligar are in their enjoyment moods while they eat fruits, as seen in Riding the Winds of Change!. Major appearances Ash's Gligar A group of Gligar, along with a Gliscor, was featured in Riding the Winds of Change!. One of the Gligar was captured by Ash, while the Gliscor was captured by Paul. Ash's Gligar later evolved in Fighting Fear With Fear!. Other Gligar debuted in The Superhero Secret. It was owned by a crime-fighting superhero named Gligarman, and later his daughter as well. Minor appearances A Gligar was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Several Gligar appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! where they protected the Tin Tower after Team Rocket stole the crystal bells on the top floor. A Gligar was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Morrison's Gligar first appeared in Saved by the Beldum. Pokédex entry Gligar, FlyScorpion Pokémon. Gligar uses the cape-like membrane wings attached on to its arms and legs, in order to fly from tree to tree quickly and quietly and attacks the face of its prey with its claws. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon